peelfandomcom-20200213-history
17 April 1993
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1993-04-17 ; Comments *John explains the extraordinary lengths that the Estonian band Röövel Ööbik had to go to so their historic session could be recorded for the programme. *A Phantom Fifty mystery is cleared up. Sessions *Röövel Ööbik, one and only session. Recorded 1993-03-20. Available on the Umblu / Stupido Records CD - Popsubterranea . *Dinosaur Jr., #3, repeat, first broadcast 09 January 1993. Recorded 1992-11-24. The tracks ‘Keeblin’ and ‘Get Me’ are available on the Strange Fruit LP / CD – In Session. ‘Get Me’ is also available on the WEA CD – Quest. Tracklisting *'Files a, 1' begin *Cornershop: 'England’s Dreaming (Preston) (10 inch – Lock Stock & Double-Barrel)' (Wiiija) *Harram: 'Enna Garrib (12 inch - Sex Up [Take Control] )' (Electron) *Röövel Ööbik: 'What Ever Makes You Happy' (Peel Session) : (JP: ‘Our first Baltic session, listeners.’) *File a ends *'File b' cuts in during next track *Thriller U: 'Drive (LP - Drive)' (Steely & Clevie Records) *Godheadsilo: 'Nutritious Treat (Various Artists LP - Stars Kill Rock)' (Kill Rock Stars) : (JP: ‘Here’s the first from Dinosaur Jr. It starts rather quietly but builds and builds and will fill your life with light.’) *Dinosaur Jr.: 'Get Me' (Peel Session) *Chubby Chunks: 'Testament Two (12 inch - Chubby Chunks (Vol 1))' (Cleveland City Records) : (JP: ‘Only bats could hear that last little bit.’) : (11:30 news) *Fluke: 'Spacey (Original Version) (Various Artists CD – Volume 6)' (Volume) *PJ Harvey: 'Me-Jane (LP – Rid Of Me)' (Island) : (JP: ‘This is Jacob's Mouse. Didn’t get to see them this afternoon. Too busy you see, preparing this programme. The amount of work that goes into it, well you’d be astonished.’) *Jacob's Mouse: 'Column (LP – I’m Scared)' (Wiiija) *Röövel Ööbik: 'Masters Of Day Dream Machinery' (Peel Session) *In-Q-Bus: 'Cerebral Hemispheres (12 inch - The Siren)' (Chill) *''tape flip on file b'' *Fall: 'It’s A Curse (LP - The Infotainment Scan)' (Permanent Records) : (JP: ‘Hello, hello the voices are speaking to me again.’) *Adewale Ayuba: 'Ma So Nipa Aids - Sora Nipa Aids (CD – Mr Johnson Play For Me)' (Flame Tree) : (JP: ‘And now I’m faced with a problem which I knew I was gonna face before the process was out. Because I should be, at this juncture, playing you the number 21 record in the Phantom Fifty. The only problem being that I’ve left it at home. As I say it was bound to happen and tonight’s the night. But I will play it for you next Friday. So all of those people who thought they knew when this phantom fifty business was gonna end are now out by a week. And I apologise for messing up your plans if you had any based on it – which I doubt.’) *Swirlies: 'Bell (LP - Blonder Tongue Audio Baton)' (Taang! Records) *Gibson Bros.: 'I Had A Dream (CD - Memphis Sol Today!)' (Sympathy For The Records Industry) *Dinosaur Jr.: 'Noon At Dawn' (Peel Session) *Luke Slater: 'Amil (Remix)(12 inch - X-Tront EP Vol 1)' (Peacefrog Records) John plays the wrong track and struggling to read the label calls it "General Atomsphere" *Röövel Ööbik: 'Kitsch Zew Kierkegaard' (Peel Session) *Lloyd Hemmings: 'Heartical Decision (7 inch )' (Rockers International) *''tape flip on file b'', news edited out : (12:30 news) *Dr Phibes And The House of Wax Equations: Unknown *Huggy Bear: 'Trafalgar Square (Various Artists 2x7 inch- Shimmies In Super 8)' (Duophonic) *Fats Domino: 'Blue Monday (7 inch ) (Imperial) *Flophouse: Unknown '(CD – Undaunted ) (Harp Records) *Dinosaur Jr.: 'Hide' (Peel Session) *UP!: 'Spiritual High (Various Artists 12 inch - Probe Mission 2)' (Novamute) *Notwist: 'Welcome Back (CD - Nook)' (Big Store Records) *Blast Off Country Style: 'Hey Hey I Love You Bitch (7 inch - I Love Entertainment)' (Teenbeat) : ''(JP: ‘Time to do a little of that boggling one’s read so much about.’) *Ninjaman: 'Gun Bogle (Various Artist LP - Bogle Mania – X-Terminator Versus Junjo)' (Greensleeves Records) *Fall: 'A Past Gone Mad (LP - The Infotainment Scan)' (Permanent Records) *Swirlies: 'His Love Just Washed Away (LP - Blonder Tongue Audio Baton)' (Taang! Records) *'''File b ends *'File c' begins : (JP: Reads out a really nice letter from Manchester that cheers him up a lot. “....whenever you move house and you're sat there feeling crap and alienated, turning on the radio and getting Peel in your room gives you a feeling of being at home and no matter how many times you move house, turning onto the Peel show softens the blow.”) *Shindig: 'Spunky Marimba (12 Inch)' (Hypa Records) *Röövel Ööbik: 'Betterlife (Recreation Version)' (Peel Session) *Blue Up: 'Come Alive(CD - Cake And Eat It ) (Catacombs) : (1:30 news) *Sebadoh: 'Two Years Two Days (LP - Bubble & Scrape)' (Domino) *Swirlies: ‘His Life Of Academic Freedom / Pancake (LP - Blonder Tongue Audio Baton)' (Taang! Records) : (JP: ‘Well I’m for that.’) *Trouble Funk: 'Let’s Get Small (12 inch)' (D.E.T.T. Records) *God Is My Co-Pilot: 'Late Last Night (CD - Speed Yr Trip)' (The Making Of Americans) *Dinosaur Jr.: 'Keeblin' (Peel Session) : (JP: ‘Fortran 5 to end tonight’s programme.’) *Fortran 5: 'Persian Blues (Full On Orchestral Philharmonical Mix) (12 Inch)' (Mute) : (Hand over to Lynn Parsons) : '''Files c,1 '''end File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1993-04-17 *a) 1993-04-17 Peel Show L434.mp3 *b) 1993-04-17 Peel Show L370 L373.mp3 *c) 1993-04-17 Peel Show L437.mp3 ;Length *1) 02:57:45 *a) 00:12:34 *b) 01:57:31 *c) 00:46:14 ;Other *1) Many thanks to the taper. *a) created from L434 b) created from L370 and L373 and c) from L437 of SL Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22 ;Available *1) Mooo Server *a-c) Mooo Category:1993 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:SL Tapes Category:Unknown Category:Isector